An Angel In His Arms
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Takes place in the movie, the morning after Allie chooses Noah. Noah can't believe she's really there with him, an angel in his arms. Short little fluff- better than it sounds and worth reading! Review!


An Angel In His Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own The Notebook:/

A/N: I hope you like:) First Notebook fic ever...best movie EVER made;)

* * *

><p>Noah Calhoun wakes up. The sun filters through his window, casting gorgeous shadows across the room. At first, Noah prepares himself for another day of trying to be happy; another day of trying to give Martha what she needs. Another day to try to survive without his Allie.<p>

But a soft, girly moan snaps Noah back in reality, and his sweet Allie shifts in the bed. The sheets cover most of her body, but Noah still senses her perfection. Noah had been sure that her returning had been another beautiful, wonderful nightmare. But had she really returned to him.

Without opening her eyes, Allie smilles, and murmures, "Good morning."

Noah is in shock at the sound of her voice. So perfect...an angel's voice...

"Allie?" Noah whisperes hoarsley, afraid that she is an illusion that will disappear with the moment's passing.

"Yes, silly." Allie chuckles. "Who else?"

Noah freezes at her laugh. A beautiful sound...so mesmerizing...so perfect.

"You're really here?" Noah asks.

"Yes, of course. Noah, are you okay?" Allie asks, sitting up with concern.

"Yeah." Noah says. "It just...it still doesn't feel real, you being here. Allie...you have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Allie murmurs. "But we don't have to be without each other anymore, Noah. We're here, now. Together."

"My mind knows that." Noah sighs. "But my heart still won't believe it."

"How can I make your heart feel differently?" Allie asks with interest.

"Time will. When I wake up every morning and feel you in my arms, I'll start to believe again." Noah says, smiling.

"I hate that I'm making you so sad." Allie says, a tear forming in her eye.

"Shush..." Noah hushes. "You make me so happy, Allie, never doubt that."

"I shoudln't have given any thought to it. I love you, Noah. I want you to know that." Allie says.

"I love you." Noah says, staring into Allie's eyes. The same eyes he dreamt about for seven years before her return. "Did you know that?"

Allie nods, beginning to cry. That was exactly what he'd said the first time he'd said 'I love you'. "I love you, too." She whispers.

"Breakfast?" Noah asks sheepily.

"Waffles or bagels?" Allie asks, getting up.

"Surprise me." Noah laughs.

* * *

><p>The moon shines through the window. Noah Callhoun lies in his bed. He looks to his side. Allie is fast asleep, her light snoring like a soothing lullaby.<p>

"I love you." Noah whispers, stroking Allie's naked back with his hand, memorizing every contour of her being. He brushes her hair behind her ear, and stares at the angel that is Allie in amazement.

"I don't know how you love me, too." Noah confesses. "But you do. And you're mine."

Noah snuggles up next to his true love, and tries to let sleep take over. But - as it does every night - fear keeps him awake for a little while longer. What if he wakes up in the morning and it was all just a dream?

"Then I never want to wake up." Noah whispers in the dark.

Allie - who he thought was asleep - says, "You never will."

Noah chuckles, and kisses Allie's neck. She giggles, and returns his love. And after that night, Noah doesn't have any more doubts or fears. She is his. He is hers. They are together. She picked him.

* * *

><p>Noah Calhoun wakes up. The sun filters through his window, casting gorgeous shadows across the room. At first, Noah prepares himself for another day of trying to be happy; but he doesn't need to. He wakes up in an honest state of euphoria. Allie sleeps lightly by his side.<p>

An angel lies in his arms. "I love you." Noah whispers.

Allie is asleep, and does not answer, but Noah knows she feels the same. He lightly sneeks out of bed, and prepares a special breakfast for his love.

"I love you, too." Allie whispers to the empty room.

They are happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? REVIEW!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
